


The Magic of Christmas Day

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas comes to Storybrooke and Regina finds there's still magic in the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Christmas Day

There was something in the air. It was difficult to name but it was there. Cold weather had embraced Storybrooke and the first snow fell right before Thanksgiving. It coated everything as the first decorations started to go up. Some silver bells here. Bunches of holly over there. Wreathes appeared on doors overnight.

“When are we going to put up the tree?” Henry asked his mother. They walked down the street to Granny’s to meet Emma and the Nolans. He had spent the night with Regina, chatting and having fun. Anything to distract her from Robin and her heartbreak. He thought it had worked. She seemed more relaxed last night and her smiles were genuine.

Regina shrugged. “I guess the next time you spend the night. How about that?”

“Sounds like a plan. Will you make hot chocolate? And apple pie?”

“Whatever you want.” Regina laughed. “We’ll listen to Christmas carols and then watch whatever Christmas movie you want.”

She stopped walking to look her son in the eyes. “Die Hard does not count as a Christmas movie.”

“Fine.” Henry groaned. “You win.”

Regina wrapped her arm around his shoulders, noting they were almost the same height. When had he gotten so tall? Time was going too fast. “It doesn’t have to be too childish. Just nothing violent. Okay?”

“Yes, Mom. I’ll find the perfect movie for us.” He hugged her.

She relished the embrace and was reluctant to let go. But she did. “Okay, let’s go before Emma and the Charmings come searching for us.”

“Okay. I am getting hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

“I’m a growing boy.”

Regina’s smile faltered a bit. _Don’t remind me. Time is going too fast. I wish I could freeze it._ But that didn’t work out so well for her the first time, so instead she just nodded as they entered Granny’s.

Her smile disappeared. Sitting in a booth was Robin and his family. Marian was still adjusting to live in Storybrooke and had at least adopted more modern clothing. She wore a dark sweater paired with jeans and boots. It looked good and Regina wondered who in Storybrooke had taken the woman under their wing.

Marian looked up, meeting Regina’s eyes. She gave a slight nod, which Regina returned. As Marian turned back to her happy little family, Regina guided Henry toward the booth Emma and Hook had already claimed.

“Hey, Mary Margaret and David are on their way. Baby Neal was fussy this morning,” Emma said.

“That’s okay. Should we wait to order?” Regina asked.

Emma shook her head. “They said not to.”

Happy, Henry reached for a menu and began perusing it. “I think I want the waffles…or eggs…maybe both? I can’t decide.”

“For yourself or that army you must be hiding somewhere?” Emma asked. “I know Regina fed you.”

“He’s become a bottomless pit. I’m afraid he’s now…a teenager.” Regina shuddered.

Emma gasped. “Oh no. We might need that army.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny.” Henry rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the menu. His mothers shook their heads while Hook sat there, confused.

Granny turned on a radio. “It’s that time of the year again!” she declared.

The people in the diner groaned, including Emma. “I love Christmas songs but Granny goes a bit overboard.”

“At least we got her to hold off until after Thanksgiving this year,” Regina said. “It was always sad that I was sick of these songs long before Christmas due to her.”

“I kinda liked it.” Henry shrugged. “Always put me in the Christmas mood. Made me dream of reindeer, snowmen, elves and Santa Claus.”

Emma smiled. “You want something from Santa, kid?”

“Not to be related,” Henry deadpanned.

Everyone nodded knowingly when a small voice piped up: “Who is Santa Claus?”

Roland stood in his booth, looking over into theirs. His brown eyes were wide and focused on Regina. She smiled in return. “Santa Claus is a magical man who comes at night on Christmas Eve, delivering presents to good boys and girls.”

“Really?” His eyes grew wider. “Will he bring me a present?”

“If you’re a good boy, he will,” she responded.

Roland sat back down. They heard him talking to his parents about this “Santa Claus” person. Regina smiled, as did Henry. He leaned closer to her. “Was I like that when I was younger?”

“Oh, yes. From the moment I finally pried you out of your Halloween costume, it was ‘Santa this’ and ‘Santa that’ until Christmas.”

“It sounds annoying. How did you put up with it?”

She drew Henry closer. “Because you are my son. And it made you happy. So I was happy.”

“Oh. Good.”

“You guys ready to order?” Ruby approached their table, pad in hand.

Emma craned her neck to see the door. “I know they said not to wait, but I’m not sure what’s taking my parents so long.”

“Well, let’s order and then you can call. How’s that?” Hook asked. “Because I think I’m as hungry as Henry.”

“Sounds like a plan. Can I start?” Henry asked.

Once they had ordered, Emma excused herself to call her parents. Henry and Hook went to play a game, leaving Regina to sit in the booth by herself. She pulled out her phone, checking a few messages. There weren’t as many as there used to be now that she wasn’t the mayor anymore. It gave her more time to spend with Henry. And also time to think about…

“Regina? Can we talk for a minute?”

Robin Hood.

He slid into the booth, opposite her, keeping his hands folded in front of him. She watched his fingers as they twitched, as if wanting to reach out to her hands. _No. You’re just imagining things. Wishful thinking, nothing more._ She sat up straighter. “What about?”

“Santa Claus.”

Regina frowned. “Is there a problem?”

“Just that my son is asking about some person I know nothing about. Who is Santa?”

She laughed. “Okay, I’ll start from the top and tell you everything. As long as it’s okay with Marian.”

Awkward tension filled the booth. He glanced down at his hands. “Yes, it is. She suggested it.”

“Really?” Regina’s brow went up. She wondered if Marian had said it with some annoyance, that Robin should ask the woman who put the idea of Santa Claus into their son’s head.

He shrugged. “So, what can you tell me?”

She looked around, making sure no children were in the vicinity. The town had just started to see her as something other than the Evil Queen. She wasn’t going to chance ruining it by ruining a child’s Christmas. “Santa is a legend here in this world. He is said to live at the North Pole in a workshop run by elves.”

“Elves? They exist here?”

Laughing, Regina shook her head. “It’s all make believe. Parents tell the stories to their children to make this season more magical. And to keep them in line.”

“Oh?”

Regina nodded. “Nice kids get presents. Naughty kids get coal.”

“Coal?” Robin sounded incredulous. “Why?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. But the kids fear getting it.”

“So, the presents. Where do they come from?”

“The parents buy them and hide them until the kids go to bed on Christmas.” Regina glanced at Henry as he played games with Hook. “Mine always tried to find where I hid the presents. I always had to get more creative so he wouldn’t find out the truth about Santa Claus.”

Robin laughed. “So how does Santa get into the house?”

“Down the chimney.”

“What if you don’t have a chimney?”

She shrugged. “I guess he comes in through the front door. Or whatever works best for you.”

“I see.” Robin nodded, serious. “Thank you, Regina. Marian and I have a lot to discuss.”

Regina nodded. “Of course. And if you have any more questions, I’d be happy to answer them. As long as Marian’s okay with it.”

“I’m sure she’ll be okay. She wants Roland to be happy and will do anything to make sure of it.” He stood. “I should be going. Thank you for your help. I…I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Of course. It’s a very small town.” She smiled.

He nodded before walking away. She watched him as he stopped to greet David and Mary Margaret as they entered. After a few polite inquiries into Baby Neal, he left Granny’s. Regina turned around, leaning back against the booth with a sigh.

“Regina? Is something wrong?” Mary Margaret stood over her, rocking Neal. David stood behind her, folding up the carriage.

Regina shook her head. “Just waiting for you. What took you so long?”

Mary Margaret sighed, glancing down at her son. “Someone was a bit fussier than usual. We couldn’t get him to settle down.”

“Teething?” Regina could sympathize. She remembered how fussy Henry had gotten when his teeth were coming in.

Mary Margaret nodded as she sat down. “I feel bad that I can’t do anything to alleviate his pain. It makes me feel…”

“Like you’re failing as a mother?” Regina was comforting and understanding.

“Yes.” Mary Margaret nearly collapsed in relief. “So it’s not weird?”

Regina shook her head. “It’s normal. Relax.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” Mary Margaret sat back.

“Just focus on Neal’s first Christmas. It’ll be amazing.” Regina smiled.

“That’s coming too.” Mary Margaret sighed. “Time is going so fast!”

“I know. I felt the same with Henry. And that was raising him at a time when the same day kept repeating over and over.”

The two shared a laugh as everyone returned to the booth to eat. Squeezed against Henry, Regina glanced around and realized that this Christmas was going to be the best one in a long time.

 

About a week later, Regina ran into Robin again. He was out with Roland, walking up Main Street. Mary Margaret had issued a friendly competition between the stores, promising an award to the shop with the best Christmas display. The people of Storybrooke were going to vote for the winner. Everyone was excited and had turned out to view the displays. Regina admitted—only to herself—that Mary Margaret had a good idea.

Henry asked her to join him for the event and Regina was not going to turn him down. So they strolled down the street together, clutching hot chocolate in gloved hands. Emma and Hook stayed with Mary Margaret and David as they pushed baby Neal along in his stroller. The baby was getting more and more intrigued by the world surrounding him. Neal waved his chubby little fists at people passing by, a toothless grin on his face. Everyone stopped to coo over him, including Robin and Roland.

Regina saw them out of the corner of her eye as she stood outside one of the boutiques with Henry. He admired the elaborate snowman sculpture in the window’s wintery display, unaware his mother was distracted. She watched as Neal latched onto Roland’s finger, shaking it with all his might. Robin laughed at the boys’ antics before lifting his head.

Their eyes met and Regina felt she was suddenly living in one of those romantic movies Mary Margaret had once forced her to watch. Her breathing grew labored. It felt like her heart skipped a beat. Time stopped. Everything melted away and they were the only people in Storybrooke. In the entire world, even.

In those movies, the heroine would run to the hero and they would embrace in the middle of the street. Maybe even share a passionate kiss.

But this wasn’t the movies. It wasn’t even the fairy tales they used to live in. It was the Land Without Magic, which also meant a land without happy endings. She broke the stare and focused on Henry, who still hadn’t noticed his mother’s change in mood. He remained energetic, excited about the displays.

“I wish we could do something like this for our Christmas decorations.” His eyes lit up. “Or can we? Please?”

Regina chuckled. “I don’t think so, Henry. It would take a lot of magic to maintain for the entire month.”

The light went out of his eyes and his shoulders sagged. He turned back to the window with a frown.

She sighed, upset to see her son like that. “Well, we’ll see. Maybe for Christmas Eve. I think I can sustain that level of magic for one day.”

“Really? Thanks, Mom!” Henry hugged her hard, knocking the wind out of her for a second. When she recovered, she returned the hug. _Anything for my little prince._

“Regina! Look, Papa, it’s Regina!” Roland pulled his father toward her and Henry. He had a big smile on his face. “Hi, Regina!”

“Hello, Roland. Enjoying the decorations?” Regina smiled, crouching down to be eye-to-eye with him. The boy nodded and she smiled even bigger. “Good. Which is your favorite?”

Roland shrugged as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think he likes all of them,” Robin said.

“Can I take Roland to see the display over there?” Henry pointed across the street.

Robin nodded before crouching down to talk to his son. “I want you to hold Henry’s hand the entire time. And listen to him, okay?”

“I will, Papa.” Roland grabbed Henry’s hand and walked with the older boy across the street. The two parents watched their sons in silence. Roland tugged on Henry, pointing at some twinkling star or something of the sort in the display. Henry nodded as he listened to the young boy.

Regina’s heart felt like someone was squeezing it. This could’ve been theirs. Henry and Roland could’ve been stepbrothers. She and Robin could’ve been proud parents watching their children enjoy the Christmas season. They could’ve been enjoying the Christmas season together. Instead, they stood there in an awkward silence, refusing to meet each other’s eyes. Robin kicked a few loose stones on the sidewalk. When had they come to this?

She straightened her shoulders. They were better than this. Robin and she were adults and they could act like ones. She turned to him. “I’m surprised Marian isn’t here. Is she all right?”

“Just a cold. Whale told her to rest, so I took Roland here to give her some quiet.” Robin shoved his hands in his pockets. “She should feel better soon enough.”

“Of course. I hope she does.” And surprisingly, she did want Marian to feel better. If just for Roland’s sake.

Speaking of Roland…“How is he enjoying his first Christmas?” she asked.

Robin smiled. “So far, he’s enjoying it a lot. Lots for him to experience. Marian and I too.”

“Good. So, are you decorating a tree?”

His brows furrowed. “Why?”

“I…I actually don’t know.” Regina laughed. “It’s a custom in this world I’ve never really questioned. Emma probably knows from her time outside of Storybrooke. I wouldn’t be surprised if Henry knew as well. He’s very smart.”

Robin laughed. “Such a proud mother.”

“He’s a great boy. You and Emma are doing a great job with him.”

“Thank you. You and Marian are doing great with Roland,” Regina said.

Robin smiled, revealing his dimples. Regina had to remind herself to keep breathing. _Oh, that’s not fair. Those are my weakness._

He glanced over at Roland, who pulled Henry over to the next window. The little boy pointed at the display, talking animatedly. Henry nodded and answered whatever question Roland had asked.

“Roland is doing well. I was worried about him. Losing a year’s worth of memories, ending up here in Storybrooke and then getting those memories back…On top of that, then…well…”

“Marian came back from the dead,” Regina finished. “That would confuse anyone.”

Robin nodded. “It’s confused me as well.”

“You all seem to be handling it well.”

“Roland misses you,” Robin blurted out. In a softer tone he said: “I miss you too.”

“I miss you both as well.” Regina tried not to smile. “But you made your choice.”

He sighed. “I know.”

Roland ran across the street with Henry in tow. He launched himself into his father’s arms. “Papa, I wanna build a snowman!”

Everyone laughed. Robin looked around. “I’m sorry, Roland. You need snow to build a snowman. We don’t have any.”

“Oh.” Roland’s face fell. He looked at Regina. “Can you make it snow?”

His expression and tone tugged at her heart. Guilt filled her as she shook her head. “That’s not one of my powers.”

“Queen Elsa did it. You’re a magical queen. Can’t you try?”

Regina wanted to. She really wanted to call snow down for Roland but she knew she couldn’t. “I’m sorry, Roland.”

“That’s okay, Regina.” He sighed before smiling. “Can we get ice cream instead?”

By now, the others had met up with them and crowded around Regina and Robin. A few chuckles were heard in the crowd. Robin shook his head. “It’s too cold for ice cream, Roland.”

“But how about we all go to Granny’s for some apple pie?” Regina suggested.

Mary Margaret nodded. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“Can we go, Papa? Please?” Roland pleaded.

Robin looked uncertain. “I don’t know. We’ve been away from Mama for quite some time. We should go check on her.”

“Okay.” Roland sounded disappointed again. He waved to everyone. “Bye! Thanks, Henry!”

“Anytime, Roland!” Henry waved as well. Regina wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close as she waved at the two as they left. He looked up at her. “Can we still get that pie?”

Everyone laughed as Regina nodded. “Come on. Let’s head over to Granny’s.”

 

Regina walked through the woods outside Storybrooke, carrying a hot brown paper bag. She hoped she was doing the right thing. _Of course you are. This is what a hero would do, right?_

The tent-filled encampment appeared over the hill and Regina had to stop to take a deep, calming breath. She could do this. She could see Robin, Marian and Roland act as a happy family. And she could act happy for them. She could be good.

“Regina, what brings you here?” Little John asked.

She took another deep, calming breath. “I’m here to see Robin and his family. I brought them something. Where are they?”

Little John motioned to a tent that seemed to be the center of their little city. Regina thanked him before heading over to it.

The flap moved a bit before Marian emerged from the tent. She looked pale with red rimmed eyes. As she walked forward, she was shaky on her feet. It was easy to see she was sick. Regina hoped it was just a cold and nothing worse.

Marian focused on her. “Regina? What are you doing here?”

“I brought you soup. It really has no medicinal properties but the people in this world believe it’s the best thing to have when you’re sick.” Regina held out the brown paper bag. “There’s also some pie in there for your whole family. On me.”

Marian glanced down at the bag before looking back up to meet Regina’s eyes. “Thank you. I appreciate this. But why are you being so nice?”

Regina shrugged. “I guess because it’s Christmas.”

“Christmas. Right.” Marian frowned. “About that. I think it would be best if you stop telling Roland about Christmas.”

“Why?” Regina was confused.

Marian sighed. “Because…we can’t give Roland the same Christmas as everyone else. Presents, decorations, fancy meals, candies…It’s just not possible. And I don’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes. I don’t think I’d bear it.”

Regina understood. She never wanted to hurt or disappoint Henry. But she couldn’t agree that Marian’s plan was the way to go about it. “You can’t just shut out Christmas. It’s everywhere. Are you going to forbid Roland from going into town until January?”

“If that’s what it takes, then yes.” Marian was firm.

Regina stepped closer, lowering her voice. “I don’t want to argue with you. You have every right to raise your child however you want. But I’ve been in this world a long time. I’ve seen my shares of Christmases. It’s not about the tree, the decorations, the presents or the cookies. It’s about being with your family, spending time with them. Love, peace and hope. It took me a long time to figure that out. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”

“Don’t.” Something flashed in Marian’s eye. It was too quick for Regina to identify. But it unnerved her. Marian, though, was calm when she continued. “I can’t believe I am saying this to you, but as a mother, please just respect my wishes.”

“Okay. I will.” Regina stepped back. “Enjoy the soup. And the pie.”

She turned and hurried out of the camp, nearly colliding with Robin. He reached a hand to keep her from falling backward. “Regina! What brings you here?”

“Just dropping something off. And now I have to go. See you around.” Regina hurried away, not certain she could stay there any moment longer.

 

“She doesn’t want to celebrate Christmas?” Mary Margaret placed a cup of coffee in front of Regina before sitting down with her own cup.

Regina nodded. “It’s her prerogative. Roland is her son, not mine.”

“He’s Robin’s as well. Does he agree?” Mary Margaret leaned closer.

“I don’t know. I’m not his confidante.” Regina took a sip. “That’s between him and his wife.”

“I guess you’re right. But it still feels…drastic. We could help her and Robin. She just has to ask.”

“She’s won’t. She has her pride.” Regina stared into her coffee. “It’s something I can understand and respect.”

Mary Margaret nodded. “I guess I can too. But still, to keep Roland from everyone over Christmas. Especially when he was having fun. It seems a shame.”

“I’ll say.” Emma grabbed a cup of coffee and joined them at the table. “Christmas is so much fun. I regret not having these memories with Henry. I hope Marian doesn’t have the same regrets.”

Regina stared at Emma. “Who invited you?”

“I live here,” Emma replied.

“You need to get your own place.”

“Tell me about it,” Emma muttered. She sipped her own coffee. “So, what are we going to do about Roland?”

“Respect Marian’s wishes. We have no other choice.” Regina sighed.

Mary Margaret smiled, one that told Regina and Emma she was planning something. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m not meddling,” Regina said. “That’s not who I am anymore.”

Mary Margaret shot a look at her daughter as Emma snorted in her coffee. “I understand. But not even for Roland?”

Regina glared at her. “That’s not fair. And you know it.”

“Come on. You don’t want that boy not to have Christmas, do you?”

“Mary Margaret…” Regina and Emma had the same warning tone.

Emma leaned closer to her mother. “I think Regina’s right this time. We need to leave it alone.”

Mary Margaret scowled but didn’t press the subject more.

 

David and Hook carried the tree into her mansion. Regina stood off to the side, arms crossed. “I didn’t need any help with the tree, you know,” she said.

The men didn’t seem fazed by her tone. David glanced over the tree. “Yes, you did. And you’re welcome.”

She sighed and walked into the kitchens. The least she could do was offer them something to eat and drink. It was the polite thing to do.

Henry sat at the table, doing his homework. Regina smiled at him. “How’s it going in here?”

“Okay. Though I don’t know why teachers assign homework so close to Christmas. It’s not like we can concentrate.” Henry sighed, tapping his pen.

Regina shook her head. “Try your best. Once you finish, you can have some cookies.”

“Ooh, bribing me. Classic move.” Henry smiled but went back to his work.

She turned to the stove, turning on the kettle. Hot chocolate seemed the best option. Regina took out four mugs, hoping no one else decided to stop by. She didn’t think she had enough for all the Charmings.

Regina glanced over her shoulder. Henry’s head was bowed low over his books as he concentrated on his homework. She didn’t want to interrupt him. Instead, she guessed he’d want marshmallows in his hot chocolate. Marshmallows sounded good in everybody’s hot chocolate, she decided.

“Regina? Where’d you go?” David called from the foyer.

“In the kitchen. Why don’t you two come in here?” she answered.

David and Hook ambled in, glancing around. “Is there something you need us to do?” David asked.

“Just have a seat and wait for the water to boil.” Regina motioned to the table. “I’m going to see if there’s any pie left over.”

“Pie? Is it apple?” Henry’s head popped back up.

Regina shot him a look. “Is your homework done?”

“Almost.”

“Well, finish it and then we’ll talk about pie.” Regina glared at Hook and David. “And don’t you dare think about sneaking him any before that.”

The two men glanced down as she searched for the pie. When had she become able to read those two so well? It seemed surreal yet right.

She pulled out the pie as someone knocked on the door. Glancing at the others, she pointed at them. “Don’t touch that pie. I’ll be right back.”

Walking backwards to keep an eye on them, Regina left the kitchen. Whoever was at her door knocked a second time. “Coming!” she yelled.

Opening the door, Regina’s breath caught in her throat. “Robin?”

He stood on her doorstep, arms limp at his side. A sad look was in his eyes. Regina grew concerned. “Is something wrong? Is it Roland?”

“No.” Robin seemed to snap from a stupor. His voice was clearer when next he spoke. “No, he’s fine. At least physically. But he keeps asking about Christmas. Marian and I don’t know what to do.”

Regina closed the door behind her, joining Robin on her stoop. “Marian told me she doesn’t want to celebrate.”

“I know.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But he won’t stop talking about it. I need to give him Christmas. I just don’t know how.”

“Robin…”

“Please, Regina. I need your help.”

She sighed. “Robin, Christmas isn’t about the trappings. It’s about family. Go back and spend it with Roland and Marian. Then Roland will get Christmas.”

“I think he wants the trappings, though.”

“Then show him the true meaning of Christmas.”

“I don’t know what that is!” Robin was close to shouting.

Regina shushed him. “The true meaning of Christmas is love. Quite simple, really.”

“Simple. Yes, I guess so.” He nodded. “Thank you, Regina. For everything.”

“You’re welcome, Robin.” She sighed. “Now, you best be getting back. It’s late. Marian will worry. Good night, Robin.”

Without waiting for his response, she stepped back inside and closed the door. She leaned against it, calming herself down. Wiping her eyes, she returned to the kitchen. David, Hook and Henry watched her. Neither said anything.

Regina took a deep breath. “So, who wants pie?”

 

By Christmas Eve, the snow had melted. Henry looked out the window, forlorn. “You think we’ll have a white Christmas?”

“I don’t know,” Regina replied. She joined her son at the window. “The weather doesn’t call for it.”

Henry sighed in defeat, turning around in the seat. “I wish we could have a white Christmas.”

“Even after the whole deal with the Snow Queen earlier this year?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“That was months ago, Mom. I’m ready for snow.” Henry’s tone made it sound like he thought she was the biggest idiot in the world.

_Oh the dreaded teenage years. God help us all._ Regina pointed to the kitchen. “Why don’t we finish making cookies instead? Those are within my power.”

Henry stood up, resigned. “Fine,” he muttered before following Regina into the kitchens.

After the first batch of cookies were decorated though, Henry’s mood improved. He licked some frosting as he talked about the presents he hoped he received in the morning. Regina and Emma had spent a long night at Granny’s with Mary Margaret working out who was getting him what. She tried not to smile now.

“Mom? I was wondering something…” Henry trailed off.

Regina put down her spatula to look at her son. “What is it?”

“Could we bring some cookies to Robin and the Merry Men? Roland would love them.” Henry clasped his hands together. “Please?”

“I want to, Henry. I do. But I’m respecting Marian’s wishes.” Regina pointed the spatula at her son. “Did Mary Margaret put you up to this?”

He shook his head, but the quick flash of panic gave him away. Regina shook her head. “Tell your well-meaning grandmother to butt out and stop meddling.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Henry turned back to the cookies.

Later, curled up next to his mother, he looked up at her. “I’m sorry about earlier. I just want Roland to have a great first Christmas. He’s like a little brother, you know?”

Regina tried not to think about how close Roland came to being Henry’s little brother for real. It was too painful. So she ran a hand through his hair instead. “That’s sweet of you. You’re a great kid.”

“Thanks. I had two great moms.” He looked up at her, smiling.

She smiled back before hugging him. “You sure did.”

“I still wish we had a White Christmas though,” he muttered. Regina rolled her eyes but an idea started to form…

 

“Why are we out here in the middle of the night?” Emma met Regina in the middle of Storybrooke, rubbing her gloved hands together. “It’s freezing out here.”

“Yes, but there’s no moisture in the air. So no snow,” Regina said.

Emma glanced up to the sky. “No clouds, you’re right. But isn’t no snow a good thing?”

“Henry wants a white Christmas.”

“Oh.” Emma smiled. “Then let’s give Henry a white Christmas. Why do you need me?”

Regina rubbed her hands together. “Because it requires a lot of power. So I don’t want to do it by myself. The two of us together should be fine.”

“Okay. Tell me what to do.” Emma pulled off her gloves.

Smiling, Regina did the same. “Just follow my lead.”

The two stood in the middle of Storybrooke, the town asleep for the night. It was dark and quiet. They raised their hands to the sky and concentrated. Beams of white and purple light shot to the sky, which began to cloud. Snowflakes fell from them, a few at first. More and more started to fall, coating the ground.

Regina smiled as she surveyed their work. “I think Henry’s in for a surprise in the morning.”

“I think the whole town is,” Emma replied. “Do you need me? Or can I go back to my nice warm bed?”

“You can go. And thank you.” Emma smiled and started to head back down the road before Regina called out to her. She stopped, looking back at the brunette.

“Merry Christmas, Emma,” Regina said.

Emma smiled. “Merry Christmas to you as well, Regina. See you in the morning.”

As Emma trudged down the street, Regina knew she should get home before conditions got worse. But something pulled her toward the woods. Robin’s camp was quiet; everyone was asleep. Even Will Scarlet, who Regina was certain was supposed to be the lookout. It didn’t matter to her. Her mission had to be done in secret. Just like Santa.

 

By the time Regina returned home, the sky was lightening as dawn approached. She climbed into bed, hoping for a few hours of sleep before Henry woke her up to open presents. Closing her eyes, she slipped into a deep slumber.

She ended up getting four hours of sleep before Henry woke her up at nine. He shook her, saying that if he had to wait another minute to open presents he’d explode. Regina doubted it but decided it wasn’t worth the risk. So she pushed her blankets back and slipped her feet into her slippers.

Downstairs, Henry was pressed up against the window. He turned to face her as she descended the stairs, smiling. “It snowed! We have a white Christmas!”

“We do? Well look at that.” Regina smiled as she stood next to her son at the window. Their spell had worked and about a foot of snow covered Storybrooke. It was enough for snow angels, snow ball fights and building snowmen before the sunset.

Henry glanced up at her. “Did you do this?”

“Of course not. I told you it took a lot of magic to do this,” Regina said.

But he would not be swayed. “Right. But if you and my other mom got together, you two could totally do this.”

Regina narrowed her eyes. He was growing up and getting smarter. And it filled her with pride. But now was the time for deflection, not praise. “Come on. We have a lot of presents to open and pancakes to eat before heading over to the Charmings’ loft.”

“Can we build a snowman too?” Henry’s eye grew wide.

She was enjoying these years, when he was growing up but still had some of his childlike wonder. Regina ruffled his hair. “If we stop dawdling, maybe.”

Henry didn’t need to be told twice, diving into his usual spot by the tree. Regina knelt down on the other side and watched as he sorted the presents. Within minutes, both had a little pile in front of them and there was a pile that was to go with them to the Charmings’. Regina smiled. “Go ahead, Henry. You first.”

Grabbing the biggest present first, Henry began ripping and tearing his way through his pile of presents. Each was greeted with wide eyes and a “Thanks, Mom!”—even the underwear and socks. When he was done, he hugged her and that was the best present she could ever want.

She opened her other presents, oohing and ahhing the entire way through. When she was done, she prepared to stand. “Okay, time for pancakes.”

“Wait. You have one more present.” Henry stood and ran up to his room. When he came down, a little square box was in his hand. He held it out to Regina. “It’s really from Robin. I wanted to give it to you even though…you know.”

Regina took it, hesitant. He had gotten her a gift? When? Why? She opened the box to reveal a little gold arrow on a chain. “This is…wow.”

“He got it for you before Marian came back and wanted to give it to you for your birthday. But then everything happened…” Henry didn’t have to go into detail on that. “I think he would’ve wanted you to have it.”

Regina closed the box. “Come on. Let’s go have pancakes.”

 

Henry inhaled his pancakes in order to have time to play in the snow. Soon he and Regina were outside, making snow angels and attempting to build a snowman. It came out looking a little on the pathetic side. “Maybe we should make another one,” Henry suggested.

“Maybe you should kill this one. It’ll be an act of mercy.” Emma climbed through the snow toward the two.

Regina rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. Different but fine.”

“Yeah. I think it has character,” Henry added.

Emma held up her hands. “Okay, I’m outvoted. Fine. The snowman can live.”

“So, what brings you by?” Regina asked.

“I came to see when you were coming over. Mary Margaret wants to know. She’s freaking out about dinner, but don’t tell her I told you.”

Regina and Henry laughed and promised not to. Regina glanced at her clock. “I guess we’ll be there in about an hour. Sound good?”

“Yeah. I’ll let Mary Margaret know.” Emma turned to leave after ruffling her son’s hair. But she paused, looking back at Regina. “I heard the Merry Men woke up to a real surprise. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Regina did her best to keep her face straight even as Henry’s head snapped so fast, she worried about whiplash. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Emma didn’t look convinced. “Of course not.”

“Anything else, Miss Swan?”

“Just don’t be late. Bye, Kid.” She waved at Henry.

He waved back before turning on Regina. “What did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.” Henry crossed his arms. “Tell me.”

Regina laughed. “How about I show you instead?”

 

Mother and son walked over to the Merry Men’s camp and Henry stopped short. His mouth fell open as he beheld the sight.

Snow covered the ground and trees. Lights hung from the branches as did large glittery ornaments. Brightly wrapped presents lay under one tree. Regina frowned. “They were supposed to open those.”

“Aha!” Henry stood in front of her, pointing his finger in accusation. “I knew it. You couldn’t resist, could you?”

Regina smiled in response. She wrapped her arm around her son. “Come on. Let’s go see why the Merry Men haven’t touched anything.”

They walked into the camp to find the men roasting a pig over their fire. Henry crinkled his nose at the smell and Regina tried not to laugh at the sight.

It became easier when she saw Marian heading toward her. Regina steeled herself for whatever the woman was going to do. She figured she deserved it. After all, she had disregarded Marian’s wishes, hadn’t she? Regina hoped she wouldn’t be too harsh in front of Henry.

Marian stopped in front of mother and son. She crossed her arms. “I take it this is your doing.”

“Yes. I might’ve gotten a little carried away getting into the holiday spirit last night,” Regina admitted. “I know you said you didn’t want to celebrate Christmas but…”

“Thank you.”

Regina was taken aback. “Pardon?”

“Thank you,” Marian sighed. She fiddled with her cloak. “I know what I said, but this is what everyone needed. So, thank you.”

Understanding how much it took Marian to thank her, Regina nodded. “You’re welcome.”

“Your Majesty, can you settle something for us?” Little John stood from his log, staring at Regina. “Are there are things inside those wrapped presents?”

Henry nodded. “And they are for you!”

Like little children, the Merry Men bolted for the presents under the tree. They tossed different boxes around, arguing over which one was the biggest. Regina rolled her eyes. “They’re all the same size. You’re grown men, for goodness’ sake. Besides, I labelled them.”

The men looked sheepish before checking the tags. Once they had found their own gifts, they settled around the fire to open them. Henry sat with them, eager to see what Regina had given them. It was mostly essentials—fresh socks, hats, gloves, boots, arrows, and the like. But they were grateful as if she had gotten them big, expensive gifts.

As they admired their presents, three gifts remained under the tree. Regina walked over and picked up one that was wrapped in red, handing it to Marian. “Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you.” Marian took the gift but didn’t open it. The two women just stared at each other until Henry came over.

“Where are Robin and Roland?” he asked, standing next to his mother. Regina had been wondering the same thing but didn’t want to ask.

Marian motioned to the forest. “They’re off with Roland’s new bow. I don’t think they’ll be back until it grows dark.”

“Oh. Well, we have to be going. Tell them we said Merry Christmas.” Regina smiled, relieved she wouldn’t have to see Robin happy with his family on Christmas.

She wrapped her arm around Henry, guiding him away from the camp. But Marian called for Regina to wait. She sent Henry on ahead, telling him to wait by the car, before waiting for Marian to approach her.

Marian stopped, staring at Regina before avert her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Regina was confused. Marian hadn’t done anything wrong.

“I was rude to you. Mostly because I was jealous and angry.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I know Robin still loves you. He’s been trying but it’s not the same. And in my irrational mind, I connected Christmas with you. That it would cause you to spend more time together.”

“And that’s why you banned Christmas,” Regina finished.

Marian nodded. “So, thank you, for not listening to me. Watching Roland’s eyes light up this morning…I wouldn’t give it up for anything.”

“You’re welcome. And enjoy, Marian.” Regina turned to meet Henry at the car so they could go to Christmas dinner.

 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Regina glanced up from her spot on the couch, frowning. Who could be at her door at this hour of the night? If it was Emma, trying to convince her to spend the night at the Charmings’ again, she would not be responsible for slipping back into her Evil Queen mode.  


Knock. Knock. Knock.

Placing her wine down, Regina hurried over to her door. She muttered under her breath the entire way. “I’m coming. Hold your horses.”

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Look, I’m fine. I don’t need to be around…” Regina’s words died as soon as she saw who was really standing at her door. “Robin?”

He smiled. “May I come in? Or is this a bad time?”

“No, no. Come in.” She stood aside, letting him enter the foyer.

Robin stood there, hands in his pockets, watching as she closed the door. She leaned against it, meeting his gaze. Neither said anything for several minutes.

Finally, Robin stepped forward. “Happy Christmas, milady.”

“Merry Christmas, Robin.” Regina frowned. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your family?”

“I was. Roland fell asleep so Marian and I had a long talk.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Regina’s heart though began to speed up. She did have an idea but she didn’t want to have her hopes dashed again.

Robin took her hand. “Shall we go into the living room?”

“Robin…”

“I promise I’ll tell you everything in there.”

The earnestness in his eyes compelled Regina to follow him. She settled down next to him on the couch, remaining on the edge. Robin did the same. They kept their hands clasped.

“Marian told me why she banned Christmas. I must say I was surprised. Not about her feelings, mind you. I think I’ve suspected them for a long time. But just that she would do something like that to keep us apart.”

“She was trying to keep her family together. I can respect that,” Regina said.

Robin nodded. “True. But after her confession, Marian and I decided it wasn’t fair to either us if I was only staying with her because of a code of honor. She wants…deserves to be loved.

“And so do you, Regina,” he said, scooting closer. “I hope that I am still the one worthy enough to do so.”

She had stopped breathing. Her heart had stopped beating. Regina was certain she had died and gone to heaven, where Robin chose her over Marian.

But her heart started again and she took a deep breath. Robin was still there. He was still holding her hand. And he was still looking at her with love in his eyes.

“You’re choosing me?” she asked, breathless.

He nodded.

“And this isn’t a dream?”

“No, it isn’t.” Robin cupped her cheek. “I love you, Regina.”

Regina laughed as she brought her hand to rest on the one he had against her cheek, feeling it was wet from her tears. “I love you, too.”

He scooted closer, his thumb rubbing her cheek. “There’s going to be a lot to work out between you, me and Marian.”

“Of course.”

“But that’s for tomorrow.” He rested his forehead against hers. “Tonight, though, is for us. It is Christmas.”

Regina pulled away, eyes wide. “It is. And I don’t have anything for you.”

“That’s okay. You’re all I need.” He leaned forward and kissed her.

She melted into it. This was real. He was there and kissing her. Kissing her with more passion than she had even dreamed about.

Regina broke the kiss. She smiled at him. “Hold that thought for five minutes.”

“Five minutes? Why?”

She stood, letting her fingers slip from his. Her brown eyes sparkled with mirth she hadn’t felt in a long time. “You’ll see. Just wait here. In five minutes, come upstairs.”

“As you wish,” he said. She could see he was still confused but that was fine. Everything would be clear soon.

Regina raced up the stairs, throwing open the door to the closet where she had stuffed the bag full of wrapping paper. She was glad she hadn’t put it in the attic just yet. Grabbing a bow, Regina hurried to her bedroom.

She shimmed out of her pants and threw them into a corner. Her turtleneck joined it a few minutes later. Regina searched through her drawers for a lacier set panties and a matching bra. She heard Robin’s steps on the stairs and hurried to finish.

With the bow on her head, Regina laid on the bed in a seductive pose as Robin opened her bedroom door. He stopped upon seeing her. “Regina…”

“Merry Christmas, Robin. I’m your present.” She smiled.

He laughed, before biting his bottom lip. “I think I quite like my present.”

After closing the door, Robin climbed onto her bed, shedding his clothes. Regina reached out to help him, yanking on whatever fabric she could reach. He kissed her with a hunger she had never experienced before. She responded with a hunger of her own.

There were a lot of things to discuss. But they could wait until the morning. It was still Christmas and there two were going to enjoy their first one together. Later, there would be good-natured arguments about whether or not it counted as their first Christmas. Now, though, was about love and magic.

**Author's Note:**

> At long last, here’s my Christmas story! I posted it on Little Christmas to Fanfiction.net, but I'm afraid I was delayed posting it here. So, here's to extending the Christmas season a bit longer!


End file.
